


A Trip to the Dentist

by lazybum89



Series: One-Shots for Now [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, can be considered silly?, dentist can be scary after all, unless you have the same fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybum89/pseuds/lazybum89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle and Esme take six year old Harry to the dentist for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners.

"Have a good first day at school," Esme said.

It was the first day at Forks High School for her five oldest, immortal children.

"We will," said Alice, "and you and Carlisle have a good time with Harry at the dentist."

She let out a giggle as if she knew something, which, knowing Alice, she probably did. She happily skipped out to the car.

Esme exchanged a confused look with Carlisle who looked just as confused. He was starting work tomorrow so that he could take Harry with Esme to the dentist for the first time as Harry was, understandably, nervous.

Carlisle shook his head slightly, watched the rest of his children walk out the house as they said good-bye to him and Esme and got into their car.

As Carlisle watched, he was sure that as the children pulled away from the house at top speeds, they were laughing, though he couldn't be sure. He exchanged another look with Esme. They really wanted to know what Alice had seen in her vision that she had clearly shared with her siblings.

Carlisle let out a very human sigh and said, "Well, we better wake Harry up. He'll already be upset he missed everyone going to school."

"I'll go make his breakfast," said Esme and she walked into the kitchen giving her husband a smile.

"Leave the hard task to me," Carlisle said, though he was smiling in the direction his wife went.

Esme just laughed as she prepared Harry's favorite breakfast.

Carlisle walked up the stairs and walked into Harry's room, which was typical for a six-year-old, and thankfully Edward, Jasper and Emmett finished unpacking his room last night without waking him up as he was laying in the same position Carlisle had put him in after he fell asleep watching television with Emmett and Rosalie while Edward, Jasper and Alice had played an interesting three-way game of chess.

Carlisle went over to Harry's bed, sat on the edge and gave him a gentle shake to wake him up. Harry just grunted.

Carlisle should have had Jasper send wakefulness at Harry before he left. Vaguely from what he remembered from his human years, he was pretty sure wakefulness was a mood.

"Harry, wake up," said Carlisle as he shook Harry again.

This time Harry made some unintelligent mumbles that had Carlisle questioning whether he, Harry, should be spending so much time with his three much older brothers if that was the kind of things he was going to be saying when he was just waking up. Honestly, 'Don't shoot that alien with that gun,' and 'Don't be an idiot, Emmett,' should not be the first things your six-year-old says when they aren't even awake.

"Harry," said Carlisle as he shook him for a third time. "It's time for breakfast."

Harry opened his eyes this time and looked at his dad through his blurry vision. Carlisle picked up Harry's glasses from the nightstand and put them on Harry's face.

"Come on and eat your breakfast so we can get your dentist appointment over and done with," said Carlisle with a grin, though it was slightly forced.

As expected, at the mentioned of the dentist, Harry's eyes went wide as he remembered he had his first dreaded appointment.

Harry opened his mouth and let out a loud, resounding, "NO!"

Carlisle withheld a sigh. He knew this was just the start of a long battle.

~*~ Harry Potter ~*~ Twilight ~*~ Harry Potter ~*~ Twilight ~*~

It was a teary-eyed Harry who arrived at the dentist's office after he barely ate breakfast – the fact that it was his favorites didn't matter. His parents were traitors. They promised to never take him to a dentist ever, no matter which city, state or country they lived in. Promise breakers. The pair of them. The fact that they couldn't remember making the promise didn't matter as Harry remember enough for them.

Harry sniffled and looked at his mum. She at least was more sympathetic to his tragedy than his dad, the meanie promise breaker. He sniffled again and leaned into her side as his dad talked to the scary lady behind the desk, whose cheeks were very red – a common thing that happened around his dad.

His mum looked down at him, smiled and gave him a careful one-armed hug.

"It'll be fine, Harry," Esme said with a kiss to his head before she turned to the lady behind the desk and said simply, "He's afraid of the dentist."

The lady nodded in understanding and said, "I'll inform the doctor. Go ahead and have a seat. It should just be a few minutes."

"Thank you," said both Carlisle and Esme.

The receptionist nodded at them as she went to go get the dentist through the door behind her desk.

Esme led both Harry and Carlisle over to a pair of seats before she sat down, picking Harry up and setting him on her lap. Harry turned his face into her shoulder while Esme and Carlisle exchanged a concerned look. The woman sitting across from them didn't look up from the magazine she was flipping through.

The receptionist returned a few minutes later and said, "It should just be a few more minutes."

Esme and Carlisle smiled their thanks while Harry pretended she hadn't spoken.

Twenty minutes later and the door behind the receptionist desk finally opened.

"If you brush at least two times a day, we won't have to do anymore drilling, William. All right?" said, presumably, the dentist.

There was a mumbled response from the young boy who came out with the dentist as the woman sitting across from them stood up and walked over to the pair of them.

Harry let out a moan.

"A drill! He's got a drill!" whispered Harry, slightly on the hysterical side.

"Shh, Harry, you'll be fine. You're just getting your teeth cleaned," whispered Carlisle, trying to be comforting.

"A drill!" repeated Harry, having none of it.

"Harry Cullen?" called the dentist.

Apparently the young boy and his mother had left while Carlisle and Esme tried to comfort Harry over the dentist's drill.

Harry refused to move and, in fact, held on tighter to his mum.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged one more concerned looked before silently thanking whoever was listening that the waiting room was empty now, save for themselves, the receptionist and the dentist. This was going to get messy.

Carlisle and Esme both stood up which caused Harry to start crying again.

"NOOOOO!" Harry cried out before he let out a heaving sob, "Drills! He's got drills!"

He started to kick his legs but Esme held firm and took him through the door while the receptionist watched sympathetically.

"To the left and the first room you see, please," the dentist directed.

"Thank you," said Carlisle who was following with his best apologetic face.

"It's no problem. I'm used to reactions like this," replied the dentist, shaking his head slightly.

"As a doctor myself, I'm used to the reaction as well. Shots," explained Carlisle.

They shared a rueful chuckle before they reached the room where Harry was still sobbing about drills in Esme's arms, having refused to be parted from her.

"Its fine," the dentist said to Esme about trying to get Harry to sit in the dentist chair by himself. "We'll do it the creative way with young Harry in your lap if you don't mind?"

"I'm sorry about this," said Esme as she sat down in the chair with Harry on her lap while Carlisle sat on the chair in the corner. "He's usually better than this in a doctor's office." Esme stopped Harry from trying to bury his head in her shoulder again and instead turned him around so that the dentist could see his face.

The dentist smiled reassuringly at them and said, "We all get scared sometimes. Now, today we'll forgo the x-rays and instead just do the cleaning and examination. Does that sound fine with you folks?"

~*~ Harry Potter ~*~ Twilight ~*~ Harry Potter ~*~ Twilight ~*~

"Harry! Stopping biting the doctor this instant!" said Esme in her mother voice which caused Harry, who had bit the dentist as soon as he put his big hands in his mouth, to open his mouth and stop biting the evil dentist. Just a teeth cleaning. Harry was no fool. The man had _drills_!

Carlisle had stood up right away. Harry drew blood, he could smell it. Luckily, Esme was too busy scolding Harry, being embarrassed that Harry actually bit the dentist and checking Harry out to make sure he was all right to notice the blood.

Carlisle and Esme, once she was done with Harry, started to apologize but the dentist waved them off.

"No, no, no. It's okay. You'd be surprised how often these things happen. I'll just go take care of this and be right back," explained the dentist, holding his bleeding hand and having no idea he now had pink hair or that his instruments now resembled gaming controllers.

Carlisle blinked and everything went back to the way it was before Harry bit the dentist.

Sometimes being a vampire had its perks as they helped Carlisle hide his surprise at what Harry's magic had caused.

Carlisle, however, could tell it was going to be one of those days for poor Harry.

"Why did you bite the dentist, Harry?" asked Esme once the dentist was out of the room causing Carlisle to turn towards them.

"Emmett told me to," said Harry with a sniff.

Carlisle did a quick check of his son and noticed he didn't appear to be any worse for wear than he already was, if anything perhaps a bit tired from the use of his of magic.

"He's in so much trouble," said Esme to Carlisle so Harry couldn't hear. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"We don't bite, Harry," said Carlisle, sternly.

"But you're –" started Harry.

"No," said Carlisle, firmly.

"But Emmett said –" tried Harry again.

"Harry," sighed Carlisle, pinching his nose in a very human fashion.

Esme interrupted and asked, "Did you talk to your other siblings about your fear of the dentist, Harry?"

Harry hesitated and said, "Yes?"

Carlisle felt his eyebrow raising by itself and said, "Is that an answer or a question, Harry?"

"Answer?"

Esme interrupted again and said, "Which one did you ask, Harry?"

"All of them," said Harry, quietly.

"And you took Emmett's advice?" asked Esme, sounding shocked. Esme loved all her children, but she wasn't blind to their faults.

"Well, all of their advice seemed to come to the same conclusion," said Harry, suddenly sounding like his older siblings.

"And what conclusion was that, Harry?" asked Carlisle, sounding as if he didn't want to know.

"That if I didn't do something, I would lose all my teeth to this dentist demon so I bit him before he even tried to steal my teeth!" said Harry in a rush.

There was silence for a moment before Carlisle decided to focus on the most important part of that sentence, "Which one of your siblings told you the dentist was a 'dentist demon'?"

Esme raised her eyebrow in a human fashion at what her husband had asked and said, "Really?"

"Alice," said Harry at the same time.

"What did the others tell you?" asked Carlisle and Esme together.

"Woah," said Harry, sounding impressed that they said that together.

"Harry," said Carlisle to get him back on track.

"Well…Jasper and Rosalie said that the dentist would systematically take my teeth like chess and car parts. Edward just said that no matter how clean my teeth were, the dentist would just steal them! Emmett said to just bite the evil dentist man and try to take his blood before he could try. The others agreed! They were serious, mum. I had to do it, daddy." Harry said, getting tears in his eyes again.

"They're all grounded," said Esme to Carlisle so that Harry couldn't hear.

"Oh, they most certainly are," agreed Carlisle before he added, "and the next time Harry has to go to the dentist, they're taking him."

Esme and Carlisle then spent the rest of the time waiting for the dentist to come back explaining to Harry what was going to happen and that his siblings were just teasing him. Needless to say, it was a very skeptical Harry who let the dentist finish when he came back into the room.

After finishing the appointment with no more biting incidents, Carlisle, Esme and Harry left the office. When they reached the car, both Carlisle and Esme's phones beeped with a message.

_Have fun?_

Carlisle and Esme had some children to punish.

 


End file.
